Episode 272: Dr. Strings
"Dr. Strings" was originally released on October 12, 2015. Description We're so excited to be back in the MBMBaM saddle, but before we get started with the goofs, we want to talk to you about an exciting cosmetic business opportutnitysic. Tell us, how skilled are you at working that hallway like a runway? Suggested Talking Points Beautytainment, Joy Leech, Vape and Bate, Telescope Money, Beatbox School, Piano Dad, Marmadukin' Outline 07:49 - One of my best friends is an incredibly cheerful and positive person, like relentlessly so. I'm fairly "ehh" on my outlook on life, and appreciate her disposition, although at times it can be very overwhelming. How can I tell her to tone down the sunny side without sounding like a total monster? -- Overcast In Omaha 12:45 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Do colleges look at yahoo answers ? And if they did I have asked some very .. Personal questions such as when I did v@pe, Or when I was younger I asked how to master .. I don't have to finish that word lol .. Well I have asked some questions like that and such .. Do colleges look at yahoo answers and if they did would they not accept me when I'm older / not like me / not approve me ? I mean if they did they were just questions ? 20:29 - My sister and her husband are a few years younger than my wife and I (we're all in our twenties). Whenever we're all together, they complain about how poor they are at one point or another. At the same time, I see them making expensive purchases: a huge telescope to look at the blood moon eclipse, an air rifle with the same calibur as a .22 rifle, and they got us really nice gifts for our new baby; but I know for a fact that they make a lot more money than we do and don't have any right to complain to us. How do I get them to stop claiming they're poor when I know they're not? -- Actually Poor In Atchison, Kansas 27:08 - MZ - Sponsored by SquareSpace. Sponsored by MeUndies. Personal message from Jason U. Personal message from Shamus. Advertisement for International Waters. 35:18 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Lele, who asks: How did you learn how to beat box? 41:29 - My dad loves playing the piano. It's his absolute favorite thing to do, and he plays all the time. The problem is he's so god-awful at it. He's been playing ever since I can remember, and has never improved. My mother agrees. We would say something, but my dad is really sensitive. You can ask him if he can stop playing because I'm trying to take a nap - hurts his feelings. How can I find a way to get my dad to play less often or hint at this without hurting his feelings? I'm moving out about three years, and I don't think I can last that long. -- Bitter Daughter In Beautiful British Columbia 47:40 - I just knocked my roommate's toothbrushes off the sink and into what can only be described as a hellish, hellish garbage can. No toothbrush cover thing, no nothing, just virgin bristles, and to make it worse moments before I ran the vacuum cleaner over his phone charger and basically shreeded that thing like sharp cheddar. Now I find myself in a quandary: do I come clean on either of these misdemeanors? The charger is probably necessary to reimberse for some shit, but how about the toothbrush? SOS. -- Toothbrushless In Texas 53:12 - Housekeeping 58:01 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from an unknown "YaDrew Answers" user, who asks: Who invented crash bandicoot? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Tyra Banks Category:America's Next Top Model Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Drew Davenport